


I don’t think I could love you if you liked jelly

by Imagine_a_life



Category: X-Men - All Media Types
Genre: AU, One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-08
Packaged: 2020-01-07 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,978
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18400760
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Imagine_a_life/pseuds/Imagine_a_life
Summary: “Charles, do we really need?” he peered over the man’s shoulder to the shopping list on his lap “ten tins of tomatoes, we hardly use them,” he asked exasperatedly. This really was going too far, who would need ten tins of tomatoes in one go, maybe two or three tins, and that was only if you actually used them unlike either of them.A short, fluffy, Cherik one shot where they go grocery shopping.





	I don’t think I could love you if you liked jelly

**Author's Note:**

> So, this my first fic, it's pretty much a short AU where Charles and Erik go shopping together. Also mentions of alcoholism.

“Right,” Erik said as he walked through the doorway of the supermarket pushing a trolley. Charles followed closely behind him in a wheelchair ducking slightly under Erik's arm as he held the door open. It was the first time the pair had been grocery shopping together despite being together for 2 years, normally they took it in turns. This time, however, was different as they had Charles’ sister Raven and her husband Hank coming down for a visit, meaning they had decided they needed to do some serious shopping. Well, Charles had decided that some serious food shopping needed to be done, Erik, on the other hand, had disagreed insisting that Raven and Hank were staying in their home so if either of them wanted any particular food they could go and buy it themselves, after all, they were both perfectly capable. The discussion lasted for longer than either would admit, neither wanting to budge on the matter. In the end, however, Charles’ puppy dog eyes had won and within ten minutes they were on their way to the supermarket. After a 20-minute car journey to one of the larger supermarkets they arrived. As soon as Charles was out of the car he had sent Erik to get a trolley as he made his way to the front door.

“We should start with the tins” Charles decided taking the lead, making his way towards the second aisle, Erik followed close behind casually leaning most of his weight on the trolley.  
“Charles, do we really need?” he peered over the man’s shoulder to the shopping list on his lap “ten tins of tomatoes, we hardly use them,” he asked exasperatedly. This really was going too far, who would need ten tins of tomatoes in one go, maybe two or three tins, and that was only if you actually used them unlike either of them.  
“Raven likes tomatoes” was the only answer he got as Charles began piling tinned tomatoes in the trolley. As Erik followed Charles around the shop he watched the man pile food in, much of it neither of them really liked. How he managed to get so much food into the small trolley was impressive and a question in itself. Shaking his head slightly he followed Charles up another aisle, he was beginning to think that the only reason Charles had insisted on them both coming was that he wouldn’t be able to push the trolley and he didn’t trust Erik to get everything he wanted. To be fair his lack of faith would have been justified, unlike Charles, he didn’t understand the need to buy so much food. For example jelly, Charles didn’t like it due to the amount of time he had been spent in the hospital, apparently jelly was a get well soon food. Erik hated it due to the texture. He guessed Raven liked it or something. With this thought in mind he let out a resigned sigh, they were going to be a while.

“How much more is there to get?” Erik asked an hour later, he sounded fed up. The shop was big but regardless they must have gone round it at least six times. As they went down an aisle they passed the alcohol, not for the first time.  
“Not much and no” Charles replied immediately stopping as Erik tried to sneak a bottle of whiskey into the trolley.  
“What I thought we were stocking up?” he replied innocently.  
“Erik, no whiskey or alcohol while Raven is here, she is still stating that it would ruin me,” He said looking up ar Erik  
“That was years ago” Erik replied immediately understanding what this was about. Not long after Charles had had his accident he had started drinking heavily. So heavily in fact that he had had been admitted to A and E after she had found him unconscious. After two weeks of hospital and two months in alcohol rehabilitation, he had stopped drinking. That was many years ago and Charles had taken up social drinking since, much to Raven’s fury.  
“But still” Charles said “you know what she will be like, and you also know she will search the entire house if she so much as thinks there is something alcoholic”  
“Fine,” he said putting the whiskey back. He knew that Charles was right when it came to her and Charles’ wellbeing there was no boundaries. Though he was glad she cared about Charles he also dreaded to think the kind of things she has persuaded Charles into telling her throughout their relationship.  
“Thank you” he smiled at Erik before turning around and continued wheeling out the end of the corridor. Erik stood for a moment watching him go, before following.

“Right, and we are done,” Charles said slowly looking down at the list on his lap as Erik pushed a trolley that was piled high towards the tills.  
“I hope Raven and Hank are grateful” Erik commented as he followed Charles. He doubted Raven would be thankful towards him, Charles she definitely would be, him, however, the blonde seemed to harbour a deep dislike of him, why, he wasn’t sure but many people disliked him so it didn't phase him. He did think it might be just an overprotective sibling thing, she was very protective of Charles, as he was of her. The pair had always been closed due to their abusive upbringing however her protectiveness had doubled since Charles had become paralysed, he didn’t think he could blame her though. Before they could reach the check out a young boy of around 7 came up in front of Charles causing him to stop quickly to avoid running him over.  
“Why are you in a chair?” He asked bluntly staring at Charles in confusion.  
“I was in an accident” he replied smiling at the boy, he never minded children asking, they always seemed genuinely interested. “I got hit by a car because I didn’t look before crossing the road” he ignored Erik’s snort behind him. That story was a complete and utter lie, trust Charles to make up a lie to try and teach children to live safer. “So I hope you will make sure to look both ways” Before the boy could reply a woman hurried over with a basket.  
“I am so sorry,” she told Erik, straight over Charles’ head. Taking her son's hand “I just turned around and he was off, I hope he didn’t say anything rude, he isn't the most tactful” she was speaking quickly, her son looked upset and was staring at Charles with wide eyes,  
“He is what” Erik glanced at the boy “seven?” He guessed raising an eyebrow at the thought of a tactful seven-year-old.  
“Eight and I am very sorry, I hope he doesn’t upset you or him” she turned to Charles and in the kind of voice usually directed at very young children. “I am very sorry” she made sure to speak slowly and loudly.  
“It's quite alright,” Charles said smiling at her, though Erik could see it was forced. The woman looked at him in confusion probably due to the fact she expected to have a mental age of a four-year-old, it was an incredibly common occurrence.  
“Well sorry,” she said slowly before hurrying off dragging her son behind her.  
“Charles,” Erik asked cautiously he knew this kind of thing upset Charles and he couldn’t blame him. It annoyed Erik a lot but it hadn’t taken him long to realise that Charles did not appreciate him having a go at the people as he had done before. Charles just said it was ignorance, Erik didn’t think that was any sort of reason, it may be ignorance but it was a choice. That had been the cause of many arguments between the pair.  
“Let's, let's just pay,” Charles said quickly making his way to the till. Erik followed glaring at the shopper until she turned into an aisle, still dragging her son behind her.

After a very silent ride, Erik parked the car in the driveway and turned to face Charles who was already opening his door. The silence concerned Erik as after a situation like the one in the shop, Charles didn’t usually seem this upset. Generally, he brushed it off within five minutes.  
“Charles,” he said causing the man to face him “talk” Charles looked like he wanted to run away, unfortunately, due to his inability to use his legs and the fact he needed Erik to get his wheelchair out of the boot to do anything he was stuck. This was a tactic Erik had used before, Charles tended to run away from situations. “You’ve been silent since that woman”  
“It’s nothing”  
“Charles, I know you're the smart one but I am not stupid, something is bothering you”  
Charles sighed looking straight out the front window before starting to speak “I’m just fed up of people infantilizing me because of” he trailed off and gestured to his legs.  
“That’s not it, normally it doesn’t upset you nearly this much” Erik all but told him “the truth Charles”. Charles stared.  
“Erik whenever we go out together everyone just assumes you’re my carer and we can’t even say what we really are because it's wrong, how can our feelings be wrong?” Charles sounded on the verge of tears as his barrier seemed to break.

“Oh Liebe” Erik softly understanding what it was about. Charles was fed of people assuming things, what's right and what's wrong. It was the 70s after all and their kind of relationship, the fact they were both men, it was considered wrong, not just wrong but in many places illegal. The situation in the shop must have just been the tip of the iceberg “It’s not wrong Charles, our feelings”  
“But”  
“Charles the minute you start to doubt yourself, your feelings, you are letting them win” he quickly leant over and gave him a peck, before putting one hand on the side of Charles’ face “It's not fair, I know but then life never is, you of all people know that” Erik knew that Charles had had an unfairly difficult life, from his upbringing to his accident “you can’t choose who you fall in love with”  
“I know and I will never regret falling in love with you Erik, I just wish it was easier for us, you know,” he said putting his hand over Erik's.  
“I know, but maybe it will get better”  
“Do you believe that?” Charles asked brows furrowed. Erik gave him no answer but smiled sadly, which Charles knew meant no. But then that didn’t surprise Charles, Erik had always been the pessimistic one between the two. The two stayed like that for a moment before Erik spoke.

“Now let's get this stuff in the house, some of it is going to ruined if it doesn’t get to the fridge soon, and I do not want to go back to the shop to pick up more of anything, particularly jelly”. Charles removed his hand causing Erik to follow suit and gave Erik a slightly indignant look. “Charles, neither of us like jelly” he replies rolling his eyes.  
“Raven loves it”  
“Well thank god that's not genetic,” Erik said opening his car door “I don’t think I could love you if you liked jelly."  
“Hey,” Charles said trying to glare but unable to hold the expression as his face broke into a grin. Erik smiled at him before going around to his door and picking him up. They still hadn’t properly got the house and front drive adjusted for wheelchair use.  
“You know one good thing about you being disabled” he comments carrying Charles towards the house.  
“Yes?”  
“I can carry you like this and no one assumes we are together,” Erik said cheerfully, causing Charles to roll his eyes.

**Author's Note:**

> Thanks for reading, any feedback is appreciated. :)


End file.
